


Smoke on the water

by cute_spidey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_spidey/pseuds/cute_spidey
Summary: — Куришь, чтобы забыть? — наконец тихо спрашивает Пегги. Стив медленно качает головой, горько улыбнувшись и затянувшись последний раз.— Чтобы вспомнить, — выдыхает он, уставившись на смятую коробочку из бумаги в своей руке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	Smoke on the water

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/477794

Стив Роджерс не курит. Астма, привязанная к его легким железными цепями с самого детства, заставляет иногда заходиться в приступе кашля даже от самого обычного воздуха Бруклина, не говоря уже о никотиновом смоге. Стив не уверен, хочется ли ему вообще пробовать, но, так как в любом случае ему этого делать нельзя, то остается только скрываться за праведными речами о том, что наверняка курить очень вредно. Если бы он знал тогда, что впоследствии окажется прав…

Зато курит Баки. Буквально с шестнадцати лет закидывается сигаретой за сигаретой и все пытается, смеясь, подсунуть одну папиросу Стиву. Именно из-за него Роджерсу кажется, что сигареты действуют как наркотики — Барнс всегда носит их с собой, став завимимым. Каждый раз, когда Стив, морщась, как можно презрительнее отодвигает от себя крепкую ладонь с тонкой папиросой и начинает говорить о вреде курения, Баки фыркает. Он — единственный, кто знает, что Роджерсу хочется, просто не хватает духу, поэтому всегда довольно грубо останавливает малейшие смешки уставших от проповедей Стива товарищей в его сторону.

Однако Стиву нравятся губы Барнса, на которых всегда есть этот горький привкус дыма. Они большие, слегка шершавые, но ласковые. Стив знает, что Баки никогда не сделает ему больно и будет рядом до конца, а Джеймс, будто издеваясь над его простодушием, любит закуривать, перед тем как коснуться его губ, а затем с язвительной улыбкой выдохнуть дым прямо ему в рот, заставляя Роджерса задыхаться от яростной обиды и смога, обволакивающего легкие.

Впервые Стив курит на похоронах матери. Просто нужно было отвлечься от всего этого. В этот раз Роджерс берет сигарету, которую услужливо протягивает ему Баки, чиркает спичкой и затягивается, тут же сложившись пополам и закашлявшись. Сигареты вонючие, горькие, мерзкие, кажется, что Стив просто умрет от этого невыносимого привкуса, если не от подступившего приступа астмы. Барнс молча похлопывает его по спине, когда Роджерс позорно начинает плакать — то ли из-за этого жжения в горле, то ли от усталости после потери одного из близких людей. Сигарета летит куда-то в лужу, когда Стив слабо опускается на колени, так что вздохнувшему Джеймсу приходится наклониться к нему и поставить на ноги, а после заключить в теплые крепкие объятья, улыбаясь грустному Роджерсу в макушку и неодобрительно журя его за то, что это была последняя сигарета в пачке.

На войне они не курят — некогда, да и почти все деньги Стив жертвует в какие-то фонды, обещающие направить это богатство на нужды в армии. А если иногда Роджерс и замечает Барнса, стоящего в очереди у табачного киоска, то тут же с возмущением его оттаскивает — и только сейчас приходит в голову мысль, что хрупкий Стив мог увести Баки в сторону, только если он сам этому не сопротивлялся… А потом их разлучают — Джеймс уходит в сто седьмой, в последний раз поцеловав Роджерса и спрятав в кармане его потрепанной куртки пачку сигарет с тихим пронзительным шепотом «попробуй, если будешь скучать по мне». Затем происходит вся эта чертовщина с перевоплощением маленького Стива в Капитана Америка, бравого воина, на которого возложили надежду все штаты… _Пегги_ , которая единственная видела в нем не красивую обезьянку, выступающую в цирке… _Красный Череп,_ из лап которого приходится отчаянно вызволять тот самый сто седьмой отряд вместе с Баки… Быстрые лихорадочные _поцелуи_ темной ночью, когда Барнс улыбается ему в шею, нащупав в его уже новой куртке ту самую пачку с сигаретами, которую Роджерс преданно хранил, пряча ото всех, и игриво вытаскивая одну, чтобы вновь закурить… _Облегчение_ и мимолетная надежда на то, что скоро весь ужас Второй Мировой кончится…

А потом все обрывается. Баки погибает, сорвавшись с поезда, а вместе с ним умирает что-то внутри Роджерса. Отрицание, злость, торг — а затем бесконечная грусть, затапливающая с головой. _Не таким его хотят видеть окружающие. Не таким он должен перед ними предстать._ Стив плачет ночью, а днем беспечно улыбается, подбадривая солдат. Только Пегги однажды находит его в палатке, когда он сжимает на вид такую крохотную бумажную пачку и решительно достает из нее сигарету.

Баки говорил, что он постепенно привыкнет, только вот курить во второй раз ничуть не легче. Выдох, длинная затяжка — горло нестерпимо щипет, во рту — горечь, легкие медленно обволакиваются теплым дымом, а голова кружится, потому что перед глазами так явно стоит живой и невредимый Барнс, который держит в зубах точно такую же сигарету и улыбается. Едва стоит выдохнуть сизый дым, так что на глазах невольно проступают слезы — и белесая струйка разлетается в воздухе, а вместе с ней пропадает и сладкое видение Баки, растворяется вместе с иллюзорной призрачной уверенностью, что все стало как раньше. Стив за час выкуривает целую пачку — как оказалось потом, никотин вообще не действует на Капитана Америка, впрочем, как и алкоголь — поэтому Пегги добродушно протягивает ему свою, тоже взяв одну папиросу в рот и прикуривая с помощью изящной зажигалки. Некоторое время они молча сидят рядом, погрузившись в раздумья. Край сознания захватывается за то, что Картер ничуть не осуждает всегда правильного Роджерса за данную слабину, и это позволяет не проваливаться в оцепенение окончательно.

— Куришь, чтобы забыть? — наконец тихо спрашивает она. Стив медленно качает головой, горько улыбнувшись и затянувшись последний раз.

— Чтобы вспомнить, — выдыхает он, уставившись на смятую коробочку из бумаги в своей руке.

Пустая пачка сигарет возвращается в карман изорванных штанов. _На память._

Губы Пегги похожи на губы Баки — в этом Стив убедился перед самой своей «смертью». Они тоже большие, мягкие и пахнут никотином, только ещё и покрыты яркой, но вкусной помадой. Когда Роджерс целует Пегги, он понимает, что просто в тот момент нельзя было иначе — он видит, каким взглядом она на него смотрит, и, перед тем как умереть, Стив зачем-то дает ей призрачную сладкую надежду на то, что у них все могло получиться. Надежду им обоим. Наверняка она даже не думала о Баки или вообще не подозревала, что он был чем-то большим, чем просто друг…

Когда в нос ударяет резкий запах никотина, это придаёт уверенности. Перед глазами — образ веселого Барнса, который взмахом руки и указывает на океан как решение этой проблемы. Корабль подчиняется непослушным и почему-то дрожащим рукам на руле и наклоняется вперёд, приближаясь к холодной чистой воде, а Стив широкими глазами смотрит на все также безмятежно улыбающегося Баки как на Полярную Звезду, являющуюся путеводителем для всех странников, и понимает, что ему совсем нестрашно. _Нестрашно умирать вторым._

Руль наклоняется вперёд, вода все ближе. Баки, как и обещал, был с ним до конца, и его видение растворяется в воздухе только тогда, когда корабль ударяется об воду. Затем наступает тьма.

***

После той долгой спячки Стив не курил: все свалилось так внезапно — обновлённый мир, Тони Старк, Мстители, состарившаяся Пегги, все ещё существующая Гидра — так что было совсем не до этого. Все мысли занимала лишь неуверенность в том, заслужил ли он второй шанс на жизнь, потому что там, в океане, когда он засыпал долгим сном с именем Барнса на губах, он уже смирился со своей участью, а теперь его вернули к жизни… вот только жить в «будущем» без Баки не представлялось возможным.

Может, поэтому Стив и закурил спустя всего ничего после встречи с Зимним Солдатом — единственная нить к прошлому, за которую хотелось ухватиться, вновь появилась, а то, что он уже старался забыть, опять всплыло в памяти, ковыряя старые раны. Роджерс купил какие-то дешевые сигареты в первом попавшемся киоске так поспешно, что не сразу вспомнил об отсутствии при себе спичек или зажигалки. Вовремя подоспевшая Романофф протянула свою зажигалку, маленькую, красную, изящную, заставившую задохнуться в дыму, когда Стив бездумно выкуривает одну сигарету за другой, уставившись на призрачного Барнса прямо перед собой и раз за разом ловя флэшбеки, напоминающие о губах Баки, и в приступе ностальгического дежавю. Разве что курить при Наташе как-то стыдно, даже когда она закуривает сама, не так безразлично, как с Пегги, будто русская шпионка была его старшим родственником, застукавшим за курением. Но Наташа тоже не осуждает. Не осуждает его и тогда, когда он вываливает на неё все свои переживания и воспоминания о Баки.

Зато осуждает Тони. После происшествия в Лагосе, когда Брок Рамлоу снова напомнил о Барнсе, Стив опять начинает испытывать острую тягу к никотину и после всех этих выяснений отношений с Россом и оповещения о смерти Пегги, просто сбегает на балкон, где с тоскливым удовольствием решает остановиться пока что только на одной сигарете из заранее купленной пачки. Пегги была _хорошей_. Искренний друг и отважный боец. Она до последнего думала, что Стив любит ее. Комочек вины копошится в груди и заставляет потянуться за новой сигаретой.

— Надо же, что я вижу, — вдруг слышится нахальный голос Старка. Сквозь саркастический тон все равно слышно легкое удивление, когда Тони скрещивает руки и облокачивается плечом на дверной косяк, улыбнувшись краешком рта. — Просто не могу поверить своим глазам, Стив Роджерс — и курит? Да уж, видно, наши дела совсем плохи, раз даже наш праведный Капитан борется со стрессом таким методом.

— Заткнись, Старк, — беззлобно огрызается Стив, закатив глаза и сделав затяжку, а затем намеренно выпустив струйку дыма в сторону Тони. Всё-таки это изумление в его глазах приносит какое-то странное неестественное удовольствие.

— Так и знал, что общение с Романофф сведёт тебя с пути истинного… слышал, она любительница закурить, — усмехнувшись, бормочет Старк. Стив наклоняет голову, протягивая ему незаметно опустевшую пачку как какой-то знак примирения недавних разногласий.

— Будешь?

Тони мотает головой слишком поспешно. Как оказалось, он не курит. Вообще. Даже в этом они различаются — там, где Роджерс дает слабину, Старк упрямо держит оборону.

***

— Ты мог броситься меня в реке, — тихо говорит Стив, упорно глядя на сидящего на полу Барнса. — Зачем спас?

— Не знаю, — холодно твердит он, вскинув голову. _Не признается._ Не подтверждает, что давно узнал Роджерса, ничем себя не выдаёт.

— Снова врешь, — Стив отчаянно всматривается в его равнодушные глаза, ища в них хоть что-то родное и знакомое, но не находит, поэтому решительным движением достаёт из кармана что-то и кидает Барнсу. Тот машинально ловит левой рукой, а затем смотрит на помятую пачку от сигарет, кажущуюся такой крохоткой и хрупкой по сравнению с вибраниумной рукой. — Ты помнишь это.

Он правда помнит — это заметно по внезапно потеплевшему взгляду, который Барнс по-началу старался скрывать, по этому легкому жесту руки, когда он нежно проводит по ней большим пальцем и на секунду задерживает дыхание, по едва заметному подёргиванию уголка губ. Баки помнит эту пачку, некогда полную тонких сигарет. _Пачку, которую Стив всегда носил с собой, прятал ото всех и даже пронёс сквозь семьдесят лет подо льдом, чтобы вернуть ее первому хозяину._

Джеймс хмурится, а затем открывает пачку и достаёт из неё одну сигарету — Роджерс всегда носил в этой коробочке парочку, если вдруг желание закурить станет очень острым — а затем медленно обхватывает ее губами и демонстративно поднимает голову, выразительно уставившись на Стива. Он, встрепенувшись, роется в куртке, достаёт зажигалку и подносит ее к лицу Барнса, в глазах которого отражается этот неяркое пламя вспыхнувшего огонька. Слышится тихое шипение обуглившийся бумаги, когда Баки делает вдох, не сводя взгляда с затаившего дыхание Роджерса, а потом медленно с наслаждением выдыхает дым.

— Я готов рассказать все, что вы попросите, — хрипло и немного закашлявшись, тянет он, продолжая соблюдать зрительный контакт со Стивом.

В этот момент Сэм, удивленно переводящий взгляд то на одного, то на другого, чувствует себя слишком лишним.

***

Стив чиркает зажигалкой, заворожённо уставившись на яркий колышущийся огонёк — курение уже становится целым ритуалом. Бумага шипит, обугливаясь по краям и грозясь потухнуть от холодного пронизывающего ветра, но Роджерс задумывается так сильно, что кажется, никакой холод, сковывающий морозом оголенные плечи, ему нипочем. Зажимает сигарету в зубах, на некоторое время молча любуясь ночным пейзажем, но затем перехватывает папиросу указательным и средним пальцем. Выдыхает. Затягивается.

 _— Баки?  
— Какой ещё Баки?  
_  
Стылый воздух продувает насквозь, так что Стив все-таки ёжится, выдыхая серые клубни дыма. Только сейчас он понимает, что стоит босиком, поэтому по ступням стремительно распространяется холод. Впрочем, он семьдесят лет пролежал во льдах, ему уже никакой ночной воздух нестрашен.

_— Ты мое задание.  
— Так выполни его. Ведь я с тобой до конца…_

Звенящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь свистящими порывами ветра бьет по перепонкам. Стив глубоко вдыхает через фильтр и так же медленно выдыхает, оперевшись левой рукой на чугунные перила. Кажется, что с помощью курения он может почувствовать себя живым. _Обычным_ , каким он был семьдесят пять лет назад. Уж точно не тем, кто дважды потерял дорогих людей и чуть было не рассорил Мстителей. Не тем, у кого внутри изломанное и покорёженное сердце, а снаружи — вечно неунывающая улыбка.

_— Ты мог бросить меня в реке… Зачем спас?  
— Не знаю.  
— Снова врешь._

Слышится тихий, едва различимый скрип балконной двери, и Стив, вздрогнув и покрепче перехватив сигарету как спасительную соломинку, оборачивается. Барнс, коротко кивнув, прикрывает дверь и подходит ближе, тоже бездумно уставившись на ночной пейзаж. Дыхание почему-то перехватывается, поэтому Стив шумно сглатывает и едва не давится никотином, но вовремя берет себя в руки и делает жадный вдох. Сигаретный смог немного успокаивает.

_— В том, что ты творил эти годы… твоей вины нет. Это не твой выбор.  
— И все же мои руки в крови._

Баки тоже достаёт сигарету и закуривает, так по-обычному много, делая несколько затяжек подряд. Тишина теперь прерывается лишь судорожными вздохами то одного, то другого, словно они таким способом составляют немой диалог. Говорить одновременно хочется и не хочется — их отношения, если так можно назвать то, что между ними происходит, в последнее время слишком напряженные, натянутые.

_— Он мой друг.  
— Им был и я._

Сердце невольно защемляется, когда Баки, улыбнувшись, выдыхает ровное серое кольцо дыма, а затем ещё одно, поменьше, которое вписывается в предыдущее, образуя красивый рисунок, медленно растворяющийся в воздухе. Так обычно, так по-родному, будто они все ещё существуют в сороковых прошлого столетия, будто беспокоиться о чём-то кроме войны не нужно… Барнс замечает тёплый взгляд Роджерса, поэтому разворачивается к нему и прямолинейно уставляется на него своими синими глазами. Его грудная клетка размеренно поднимается и опускается при каждом вздохе горького и терпкого воздуха.

— Куришь, чтобы забыть? — бодро, но как-то настороженно. Губы Стива дергаются в полуулыбке — дежавю, в котором он живет в последнее время, ощущается сейчас слишком остро.

— Чтобы вспомнить, — честно отвечает он, легонько стукнув указательным пальцем по сигарете и смахнув с неё пепел. Холодный воздух резким порывом шевелит длинные волосы Барнса, сделавшего осторожный шаг в сторону Стива, и заставляет повести плечами, чтобы избавиться от пронизывающего мороза. Баки делает ещё шаг и внимательно, почти до боли всматривается в лицо Роджерса, ищет в нем что-то, ответ на какой-то вопрос или решение проблемы.

— Я всегда курил, чтобы забыть, — Он пожимает плечами и небрежно откидывает волосы назад, а затем как-то порывисто затягивается и выдыхает. — Мне говорили, что сигареты помогут. Только недавно начал закуриваться, чтобы вспомнить.

Кажется, что воздух между ними вот-вот заискрится, вспыхнет — и вовсе не из-за горящего кончика сигареты. Чтобы заглянуть в ясные голубые глаза Барнса, приходится немного опустить голову — разница в их росте все ещё непривычна.

— Вспомнить что? — сиплым шепотом говорит Стив, выдыхая дым прямо в лицо Баки. Горло першит от нехватки кислорода, а на кончике языка чувствуется привычная горечь. Барнс кривится в полуулыбке с выражением «сам знаешь, не заставляй меня это произносить», а, когда дым рассеивается, на его обычно сосредоточенном лице можно прочитать гамму эмоций, чувств, переживаний.

— Тебя, — наконец выдыхает он, собравшись с мыслями.

Стив внезапно подаётся вперед, и Баки едва успевает в последний раз вдохнуть через фильтр, прежде чем его губы накрывают губы Стива, целуя сначала робко, неловко из-за спонтанности, но затем чувственней, пронзительней, яростней. Барнс выдыхает дым прямо ему в рот, и Роджерс задыхается — но уже не от астмы, а от эмоций, накрывающих с головой и потопивших его в глубокой пучине воспоминаний. Язык Баки тоже горько-солоноватый, но почему-то целоваться с ним безумно приятно и сладко — наверное, курение уже стало такой неотъемлемой частью их жизни, что теперь оно приносит лишь безграничное удовольствие и окутывает их этой самой полупрозрачной дымкой, отрезая от всего мира и оставляя из только вдвоём, наедине, без всей суеты и вдали от всех проблем.

Сигарета летит куда-то вниз с балкона, но душный запах смога чувствуется, даже когда они перемешаются в спальню, устраиваясь на кровати. Стиву хочется бесконечно целовать и прикусывать шею Джеймса, чувствуя губами пульсирующую в бешеном ритме вену, а Баки так нравится зарываться руками в светлые короткие волосы, опуская голову Роджерса ниже и подаваясь навстречу своими бёдрами, что нарушать всю эту идиллию совсем не хочется. Впервые так хорошо безо всякой сигареты, так идеально, так до безумства приятно, запах гари будто пропитал всю их одежду, тела, подушки, куда Стив, сопя, зарывается носом, смятую простынь… будто пропитал этим пахнущим горечью смогом всю их жизнь.

Когда Роджерс устало засыпает в крепких объятьях Барнса, забываясь беспокойным сном, ему кажется, что лёд, застывший за эти семьдесят лет, начинает таять, превращаясь в воду. _Воду с дымом._


End file.
